In oil and gas exploration, seismic surveys are used to estimate features of interest of subsurface geology and detect fracture events during hydraulic fracture monitoring. Seismic surveys use controlled seismic energy, such as produced by specialized air guns or seismic vibrators. A receiver senses seismic energy, typically in the form of a wave, reflected by subsurface features. The subsurface features are detected by analyzing the time it takes for reflected seismic waves to travel through the subsurface matter of varying densities. 3-D seismic also uses seismic energy to produce a 3-dimensional map of subsurface formations and detect onset and propagation of subsurface fracturing during well completions and hydraulic fracturing. Traditional techniques of analyzing seismic data attempts to filter out noise to identify a signal of interest. However, in the process of filtering out noise, important information of interest can be lost, resulting in a seismic map from which various features may be difficult to distinguish. Once a prospect has been identified, an exploration well is drilled in an attempt to conclusively determine the presence or absence of oil or gas. However, an exploratory well can be very expensive especially for off-shore wells and is subject to the risk that the well will be unproductive.